


Sealed With A Kiss

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened in the green room about kissing or some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Songification of Kiss Kara Hajimeyou.  
> Lyrics translation taken from yarukizero. Thanks to her.

Nino lazes in the green room. It's a rare opportunity that he's free all afternoon that he doesn't know what to do.  His bandmates are all out doing their job, so he was all alone there. They have a shoot for Shukudaikun tonight, so it's going to be a waste of time if he went home then go back again.

He was reading a script for his newest drama. But being alone in that cozy room makes him all sleepy. Beside, he was still tired because his movie shooting yesterday went up until early this morning. In no time, he has already fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, the real Ohno has just gotten back from his job. He walked into the green room and later realized that there's Nino sleeping there. He came closer to see Nino's sleeping face. The peaceful face that always brings out memories for him. It's been years, but he can still recall clearly how they first met. How Nino made him feel like they've known each other even when they just met for the first time.

_Maybe it's from playing the new game Nino just bought for his DS, he has a weird dream. He was alone in a dark room. There's a voice in his head tries to communicate with him. That voice gets louder and louder, and it sounds like Ohno. Actually, it is Ohno's voice, even in a dream he would never mistake it for anyone's. And he's screaming a word. "Help!"_

_Nino was in a state of panic, he didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure if that voice was inside his head or actually from somewhere around him. So he screamed Ohno's name in response. Ohno called out again, this time Nino's sure it's not from inside his head._

_His surrounding was so dark he can hardly see anything, but he followed his guts and tried to find the source of Ohno's voice just by listening to it. He got closer and closer to Ohno's voice's source when light started to show out of nowhere._

Ohno's been lost in his own thoughts. Seeing Nino asleep like that, he just couldn't stop the memories from waving into him. The first time they went out together, just the two of them, the time they went to karaoke, the time they spent doing their Arashi job. His life can be a handful sometimes, but just seeing Nino's face is always enough to make him feel like everything is fine and his life is full of rainbow.

He didn't realize that his face is just almost an inch away from Nino's. He's watching every line on Nino's face. Trying to remember every detail so he can draw a better picture of Nino later. And since this is a rare opportunity, seeing Nino's asleep like this, he planned to make the best out of it.

He realized that Nino's face has went out from peaceful to panic, though. But the worry on Nino's face only gets him more curious and draws his face closer to him.

_Nino closed his eyes on that sudden dazzling light, then opened it again just to find that Ohno's been in a cage. On the next second Nino realized that there's a monster behind that cage, ready to eat him._

"Nooooo!" Nino screamed himself awake.

To then stop screaming entirely because his lips meet something mid air. Ohno's lips.

They pull themselves apart.

"Riida. What are you doing?" Nino's shouting to the older in panic. He was in a state between happy that it was just a dream and panic to be woken up like that.

"I... I was just. Uhn," Ohno can't manage to give a proper sentence.

"Konnichiwa!" suddenly a cheerful voice greets them. Aiba has come to the green room just in time in the middle of that scene. But it's Aiba. He didn't actually notice anything and just talk about their next show.

\---

It's already a week since that kissing tragedy that happened in the green room. Yet Ohno still can't get his mind to the right track. It was his first kiss with someone that he care about so much, but he has to pretend that it was never happened at all. He's really bad at that.

It's not like Nino's good with that too. The younger has been avoiding being just two of them in the same room or making any direct eye contact with him. He was just eyeing the love of his life from the corner of the green room when Matsujun suddenly sits beside him.

"What's up, Riida? You seemed off," his tone was just as cool as usual, but everybody in Arashi knows how the youngest member cares so much about them.

"Nah. Just sleepy," Ohno answered without any enthusiasm.

"I know something happened between you two," Matsujun follows Ohno gaze to the brat that's been playing games all day while lowering his voice.

"Eeeh?! What do you mean, Matsujun?" Ohno ask surprisedly.

"He told me about that. He was all 'how am I supossed to do now it becomes all awkward'. But I think he's actually waiting for you to say something about that," Matsujun still keeps his eyes on Nino. Not wanting that brat to hear this conversation.

"Haa? Hontou?" Ohno can't believe his bandmate.

"But that's just my guess. The decision will be yours," Matsujun says that while leaving the older's side. "I have to go now. Bye."

Ohno goes back on his daydreaming. He can faintly smell Nino's scent from this side of the room. The scent that he had never been able to erase from his memory ever since the first time he saw Nino.

 

\---

 

Nino waits nervously in the green room. His work for today is done, but Ohno keeps bugging him earlier today, asking him to wait the older to finish his work then they can go to dinner together. Ohno said he was feeling lonely lately and the other members have work until late night so he asked Nino to accompany him.

And of course he can't say no to that man he hold dear in his heart. Even though after their kissing accident more than a week ago he still can't look to him directly in the eye without blushing uncontrollably, he won't refuse any harmless dinner just the two of them.

He's checking his watch. Ohno can come any minute now, and he suddenly feels nervous. What is this, a first date? Get yourself altogether, Kazunari. He's just a friend, it's just a dinner. And even though it's only going to be both of you, it's not a date. So, calm down. He thought to himself.

"Heey, Nino-kun!" a voice brought Nino back to the present time. Surprised as he is, he has to put on a normal expression, not the expression you will have when the one you love suddenly called your name.

"Oh-chan, I thought I was going to have to wait all night," he said that jokingly, still not brave enough to look Ohno in the eye so he just look to Ohno's shoulder.

"Let's go! I know a good diner just right around the corner of your apartment building. It was surprisingly good!" Ohno waid while pulling Nino's wrist.

Nino doesn't know how to react to that, so he just let him do it and follow his lead.

\---

"How's your food? Is it good?" Ohno asked Nino as the younger was finishing his food.

"It's actually good, Riida. I wonder how could I never know this place before," Nino's answering cheerfully. Forgetting all feelings of nervous he had before.

Ohno smiled. Finally he's relaxed again, I know food is the best way to loosen him, Ohno thought to himself. He pulled out something from his bag and giving it to Nino. "Here."

"What is this?" Nino accepted the notebook-sized blue-colored box with small yellow ribbon Ohno gave him.

"Open it," Ohno commanded.

Nino opened that box easily. To pull out a framed picture. Of himself. It was almost like photograph. He was drawn from the side, his smiling face as the picture's focus and a blur scenery of sunset as the picture's background. He chuckled. He can't believe what he's seeing.

"I was watching your face closely to add more detail to draw that picture when you suddenly woke up. I'm sorry for that, though, I know it's crossing a border," Ohno explained to Nino, who, by the way, has been completely silent and motionless for almost a full minute. Only managed to let out a small chuckle. "So, do you like it?"

"Oh-chan, let me ask you first, what does this mean? Do you happen to draw every member's face like this? And what"

"Nope. Just you," Ohno cut him mid sentence.

Nino went silent again. But then, "what, what does that mean, Ohno-chan?"

Ohno smiled. He reach out to hold the younger's hand. "Ninomiya, do you remember when we first meet? Because I do. Actually, I can't forget it even if I try my hardest to do it. You have been in the back of my mind since then. Shadowing my every day, every time, every moment. And this is just one of my way of making it easy on myself. If I don't do this, I would have been crazy, you know," Ohno paused. "But well, I am indeed crazy now. I'm crazy about you. I love you Ninomiya Kazunari. And I think you should know that."

Nino's mind went blank the moment he heard that. He can only hear his own heartbeat, which, he's sure is filling the room by now. The only thing he can manage to let out of his mouth was, "Ohno-chan, would you walk me to my apartment? I don't think I can make it on my own."

Ohno was confused by the reaction. But "well, okay, if that's what you want to do. Let's go," was the answer he gave.

Nino's hand was still in Ohno's while they had that conversation, and while they are heading to Nino's apartment. Ohno doesn't want to let go, and it seems like neither does Nino.

Ohno was ready to say goodbye when they're arrived on Nino's door. But Nino suddenly asked, "is it okay if I keep you here for a while? There is something I have to show you."

Ohno won't have to work until noon the next day, so he agreed and followed Nino inside.

"Wait here. Make yourself comfortable. Do you want something to drink?"

"Nope. I'm good," Ohno answered.

"Okay. Wait for a while, will you?"

"Okay."

Nino disappeared to his bedroom and showed up no longer than two minutes later. Holding his guitar on one hand and a sheet of paper on the other.

Nino sits in Ohno's opposite direction, and starts strumming his guitar.

 

_When I first met you, I thought I was dreaming_   
_I mean, if it's not a dream, I would probably have died_   
_And go to heaven, but that will also be impossible_   
_But how can you explain seeing an angel before your eyes?_

_Knowing you more, I almost can't hold myself back_   
_It's too easy to fall in love for you_

_At times I wonder, why God sends angels to earth?_   
_Because they don't belong here, you know_   
_They belong in the heaven, and this world is just_   
_Too dark and dirty for them having their way around_

_Having you around me, I almost can't hold myself back_   
_It's too easy to fall in love for you_

_I may not be much of a heroic person_   
_But I promise I will throw my life away_   
_Just to protect this angel_   
_Every single day of my existence_

_Because_   
_It's too easy to fall in love for you_

 

Nino stopped. He just put his guitar aside and about to say something to the older when suddenly he was pulled by two arms. Into a warm embrace.

"Oh-chan. I..."

"Sshh... Kazu. Just. Let me hold you like this for a while," Ohno silenced Nino.

They hugged like nothing else matters in the world. When suddenly Nino pulled himself away.

"No. I have to say it properly. I love you, Ohno Satoshi."

It was all he could say before Ohno kissed him on his lips. This time, they don't have to break it too soon.

\---

Nino woke up with a weird feeling the next day. He's been sleeping without any clothes on and there's someone beside him on his bed.

Until last night's memories found their way to his mind. He smiled.

"Good morning, Kazu," the man beside him murmured.

Nino smiled. He pecked that man's lips. "Good morning, Satoshi."


End file.
